Fille d'une Atlante
by Watachan
Summary: Alexia, nouvelle Elue de la Lumière, et ses amis ressortent triomphants d'un combat contre le Necros. Mais au moment de partir, les Anciens Elus apparaissent devant eux, et l'une d'être elle sourit car elle doit annoncer une grande nouvelle à Alexia...


_**Voici un petit oneshot inspiré par la fic d'un copain(il ne l'a jamais posté ici malheureusement) qui s'appelle Digimon Virtual Battle et Digimon Atlantis(si ça vous intéresse, cherchez donc sous "Digiduo"). L'histoire ici prend place pendant Digimon Atlantis. **_

_**J'ignore totalement si les faits relatés dans cette fic sont vrais (je veux dire que le copain qui a écrit la fic ne l'a pas encore fini à cause de ses études) j'attends donc avec impatience la suite...  
**_

_** Afin que vous compreniez tous: DVB se passe durant l'été 2005. 6 amis qui se sont rencontré sur un forum de Digimon vont à New-York parce qu'ils ont gagné le concours Digimon Virtual Battle. Chacun recoit un bracelet appelé Digimorpher et plonge dans le Digimonde. Ils vont alors devoir combattre pour restaurer la paix entre les deux mondes et éliminer le Necros.**_

_**Digimon Atlantis est la suite de DVB, qui se passe en décembre 2005. Les 6 amis ont réussi à battre le Necros et vivent tranquillement chez eux. Mais les ennuies recommencent et cette fois, les Ténèbres augmentent de puissance. Les 6 amis sont rejoint par 4 nouveaux Chevaliers Digitaux et apprennent qu'ils ont des ancêtres ayant combattu le Necros. **_

_**Les ancêtres sont en fait les "Gardiens Digitaux" de cette fic. Et voici donc ce que mon cerveau délirant à pondu après s'être demandé, et si ma Gardienne était en réalité ma...**_

_**POV d'Alexia (donc, de moi) **_

* * *

_**  
**_

Ça y est ! On était à nouveau tous ensemble ! Même si Mike était toujours un peu chamboulait par tout ce qui venait de se passer, le fait qu'il soit redevenu normal nous avait tous enlevé un poids conséquent de la poitrine. Il avait toujours ses ailes, mais au moins, elles n'étaient pas prêtes de le rendre à nouveau maléfique. Et même si ça arrivait, on s'était promis de le sauver encore une fois.

Je regardais chacun leur tour mes amis. Ils avaient tous quelques blessures au visage ou sur les bras, mais rien de bien grave comparé aux dommages mentaux de Mike. Il lui faudrait du temps avant d'accepter qu'il avait failli tous nous tuer, lui qui était censé nous protéger par le passé…

Nous étions en train de quitter Atlantis. Le cauchemar était enfin terminé, avec l'élimination, temporaire ou définitif nous ne le savions pas précisément, du Nécros, 6 mois après notre première bataille.

-Regardez ! La grande cour ! s'écria Josyanne en nous devançant tous.

Elle descendit les escaliers et nous fit face.  
-On y est les amis ! On y est !

-C'est ici que… je vous aie trahis ? demanda Mike.

Personne ne répondit dans un premier temps. Puis, Emilie ouvrit la bouche :

-Oui, mais… tu n'étais pas toi-même, alors on ne peut pas dire que « tu » nous as trahis à proprement parlé…

On savait tous qu'il n'accepterait jamais l'excuse de la possession, mais de toute façon, on n'avait pas mieux en tête. Mais à notre grande surprise, Mike sourit.

-Merci, je m'en souviendrais.

On le suivit tous dans son geste puis, alors que nous nous apprêtions à reprendre notre route vers le bateau du M5, le cercle sur le sol de la grande cour s'illumina.

-Oh non ! Pas encore ! lança-t-on tous ensemble.

Et alors que nous prenions nos positions de combat, près à utiliser nos pouvoirs, nous nous radoucîmes en voyant des visages familiers se dresser devant nous.

-Les anciens Gardiens !

Oui, c'était bien eux ! Ils étaient tous présents, sauf Ombro qui avait été belle et bien mis au placard de façon définitive.

-Félicitation Elus ! Vous avez prouvé votre valeur en débarrassant une nouvelle fois le monde du Nécros, et en sauvant votre ami Mike, dit Lumina, qui était plus avancé que tous les autres par rapport à nous.

-C'était tout naturel je vous signale ! lança Virgile. De toute façon, sauver le monde, on connaît ça…  
-Virgile, t'étais même pas là lors de la première bataille contre le Nécros y'a 6 mois je te signale, rétorqua Julien avec un sourire en coin. Alors comment tu peux savoir ce que ça fait de sauver le monde « encore une fois » ?

Virgile le dévisagea avant de lui tourner le dos. Lumina s'avança alors d'un pas vers nous et me regarda avec un sourire plus que prononcé. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs qu'elle me regarde comme ça. Ces yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'une maman vers son enfant.

-Vous allez disparaître alors ? demanda Mike.  
-Oui ! répliqua Océane, toujours pendue au bras de Naël. Mais avant, Lumina a quelque chose à te dire, nouvelle Elue de la Lumière.

-À moi ?

Je me désignais, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je serai la seule à avoir une entrevue avec mon prédécesseur. Lumina tendit sa main vers moi avec grâce et d'un signe de tête me dit de venir vers elle. Curieusement, je ne parvenais plus à bouger. J'avais peur, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir de quoi.

-Ne soit pas timide, viens mon cœur.  
-« Mon cœur » ? répétèrent les autres.

-Mon… cœur ? Pourquoi est-ce que…

-Ouais, c'est là toute la complexité de l'info, dit Naël en se grattant la tête.

-Toute la complexité ? questionna Mike. Mais de quoi ?

Lumina regarda vers Dimitri, qui semblait assez anxieux à cet instant précis. Naël se gratta encore une fois l'arrière de la tête avant de s'avancer un peu.

-Voyez-vous, il y a 5000 ans…

-… j'attendais un enfant de Dimitri, finit Lumina après un instant de silence.

Curieusement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et Virgile. Je n'avais peut-être pas de miroir devant moi, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : j'étais sans nul doute aussi rouge qu'une tomate après avoir entendu ça.

« L'histoire à tendance à se répéter ». Cette phrase me revint en tête et, dans un mouvement de peur, je m'éloignais d'un seul saut de plusieurs mètres de Virgile.

-C'est une blague votre truc là ?! pesta Virgile de son côté vers Lumina et Dimitri.

-Non, c'est la vérité… mais ce qu'on essaye de dire, c'est une chose assez…

-LUMINA !!! Abrège !!! Je veux me retrouver seul avec MON Naël, ALORS ACCELERE OU JE LE FAIS POUR VOUS TOUS !!!

Inutile de dire que cette réplique venait d'Océane. Lumina prit une grande inspiration puis me prit la main.

-Tu es ma fille Alexia.

Je ne sais combien de temps se passa après cette phrase de 5 mots. Je sais que mes amis protestèrent, je sais qu'il fallut retenir Josyanne, qui apparemment voulait décrocher un direct du droit à Lumina, je ne sais en revanche les mots qu'ils échangèrent. Le temps s'étaient comme ralentit pour moi, et c'était comme si mes oreilles s'étaient soudain bouchées. Je revins à la réalité en sentant une main sur mon épaule. En me retournant, je vis Mai, qui semblait encore troublée elle-même par la nouvelle.

Je serrais la main de Mai pour me donner du courage. Et, me tournant vers les Gardiens :

-Je ne suis pas une Atlante !

-Techniquement, tu n'en es pas une, répliqua Naël, mais ton esprit oui.

Puis, après une minute de silence, Naël expliqua que 5000 ans plus tôt, Ombro avait été obligé d'attaquer Lumina pour l'empêcher de révéler qu'il les avait trahis. Il expliqua aussi qu'à cause de l'attaque, les contractions de Lumina avaient été déclenchées et que, dans l'urgence, Naël avait été obligé de procéder à une « césarienne » assez spéciale. En effet, il avait demandé à Ombro de transférer l'enfant du ventre de Lumina dans ses bras. Bien sûr, le Gardien des Ténèbres avait été dégoûté par l'idée, mais Lumina évanouit, c'était la seule solution pour sauver l'enfant. Naël avait promis de tuer l'enfant en faisant croire à Lumina qu'il n'avait pas survécu…

-Mais voilà, Océane m'aurait tué debout si je l'avais fait… j'ai donc fait la chose autrement.

-N'est-ce pas qu'il est intelligent mon Naël !

Tous manquèrent de tomber à la renverse devant la réplique de la Maîtresse des Eaux, mais Naël continua.

-Donc, pour sauver le bébé, je n'avais qu'une seule solution. Créer une brèche temporelle et envoyer son esprit dans le futur.

-Une brèche… temporelle ?

-Oui. Mais même avec la technologie d'Atlantis, l'opération a été risquée. J'avais donc à peine quelques secondes pour envoyer l'esprit de cette enfant vers le futur.

-Mais au final, ça a été un succès… et l'esprit de ma fille s'est attaché à ton corps, dit Lumina en me regardant avec des yeux d'une incroyable douceur.

Je n'en revenais pas.

-Si je comprends bien…. Je n'ai pas un esprit qui m'en propre, mais celui… d'une Atlante ?

-En fait, s'il s'est attaché à toi, c'est parce que tu lui correspondais le mieux, donc on peut dire que ton esprit est le même que celui du bébé de Lumina, expliqua Marion en hochant la tête.

-Et maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps que nous rentrions à la maison.

Lumina tendit à nouveau sa main vers moi.

-A la maison ?

-Nous allons repartir pour un Atlantis parallèle, expliqua Ava, qui ne lâchait pas la main de Flora. Un Atlantis où la guerre n'existe pas, où les digimons vivent en paix et où le Nécros ne peut pénétrer…

-En sommes, l'Atlantis parfait, une sorte de petit paradis sur mer, dit Seb.

Les Gardiens approuvèrent. Lumina n'avait pas bougeait quant à elle, sa main toujours tendue vers moi avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Un instant, je songeais qu'en restant, je louperais une occasion merveilleuse de vivre enfin ma vie comme je l'entendais, que j'allais être tranquille pour le restant de ma vie avec une maman aussi belle que douce et, ce qui m'avait certainement le plus manquée durant toute ma vie, un père qui n'allait pas s'enfuir. Je regardais Dimitri, qui était certainement ma meilleure motivation puis, d'un pas lent, je me dirigeais vers Lumina. En me voyant avancé, elle sembla soulagée et sourit de toutes ses dents.

A nouveau, le temps sembla ralentir, emportant avec lui huit dixième de mon ouïe. Je pus entendre avec certitude la voix de Josyanne demandant ce que je faisais, puis les autres me regardant, choqués. Je suis certaine d'avoir entendu Josyanne et Mai me dire de ne pas partir, mais je ne me suis pas retournée pour confirmer.

Je m'arrêta à quelques mètres de Lumina, qui s'avança vers moi, sa main toujours devant elle. Je levais ma propre main, prête à rejoindre celle qui se disait ma « maman » quand, dans ma tête, une image fixe se colla devant mes yeux : celle de ma mère, celle qui m'avait élevé depuis ma naissance, celle qui m'attendait à Strasbourg, celle qui, dans l'image que je voyais, était assise sur son lit, les yeux remplit de larmes, une photo de moi dans les mains. Je sais qu'à ce moment-là, une larme se mit à couler sur ma joue.

-Maman…

Tout de suite, je me rendis compte que ma main était dans celle de Lumina et qu'elle commençait à m'entraîner avec elle vers les autres Gardiens. Avec cette image de ma mère pleurant ma disparition soudaine, comment pouvais-je espérer partir avec Lumina et Dimitri sans le moindre remord ? C'est pourquoi, je laissa ma main glisser et m'éloigna de quelques pas alors que la Gardienne de la Lumière se retournait avec surprise.

-Je ne peux pas venir.

Je ne sais trop ce que cette phrase fit comme réaction dans le cœur de Lumina, mais son sourire radieux disparut. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je commençais à m'expliquer.

-Lumina, je sais que vous devez attendre cet instant depuis très longtemps, et je regrette de vous avoir donné de faux espoirs… mais j'ai… j'ai une maman chez moi qui serait désespérée si jamais Josyanne et les autres devaient lui annoncer que je ne reviendrais jamais.

Lumina manqua de tomber, si Dimitri ne l'avait pas retenu. Tous me regardait, aussi surpris et consterné les uns que les autres. C'est alors que, pour une raison qui m'échappa, je me mis à pleurer.

-Je sais que j'aurais la belle vie avec vous deux, je sais que je n'aurais plu à me soucier de quoi que ce soit, que je serai une sorte de petite princesse que vous chérirez autant l'un que l'autre après 5000 ans d'attente, mais je ne peux pas ! Ma maman…

Je séchais mes larmes puis repris :

-Pour moi, ma maman est celle qui m'a protégée durant ces 16 dernières années, c'est la femme qui m'attend à Strasbourg, celle qui ignore que j'ai des pouvoirs, qui ignore que je peux me transformer en digimon, qui ignore que j'ai sauver le monde avec mes amis 2 fois…

Je serai les poings rien qu'à l'idée que la phrase que j'étais sur le point de prononcé allait achever Lumina.

-Ma maman… ce n'est pas vous Lumina.

Je n'osais même pas regarder Lumina après une phrase aussi sanglante. Je savais que tous les autres me regardaient, encore consternés, je savais qu'ils devaient se dire que j'étais folle d'avoir accepter le bonheur pour finalement le refuser pour une simple humaine.

Mais voilà, cette simple humaine, elle avait été là quand j'étais malade, elle avait manqué de se tuer en apprenant que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers à la maternelle, elle m'avait engueulée quand je ramenais une mauvaise note à la maison, elle m'avait acheté un chien et avait accepté de prendre un chaton de ma cousine. Cette simple humaine, elle avait été parfois méchante et sans cœur, mais elle m'avait toujours fait plaisir autant que possible, elle m'avait conseillé quand j'avais un problème et me faisait parfois tellement rire que j'en avais mal aux côtes. Cette simple humaine : elle aurait pu avorter alors qu'elle était enceinte et célibataire, elle aurait aussi bien pu m'abandonner en accouchant sous X ou elle aurait pu m'accuser de lui avoir voler son bonheur. Mais au contraire, elle m'avait gardé et, pour elle, le bonheur c'était de m'avoir près d'elle.

Je sentais sur mes joues des larmes continuaient à couler et, au moment où je m'apprêtais à les faire disparaître, une main s'en chargea pour moi. Cette main, c'était celle de Lumina. Elle se baissa légèrement pour se mettre à mon niveau et me serra dans ses bras.

-Si tu veux vraiment rester avec elle, alors je me soumets à ta décision, me murmura-t-elle doucement.

Quand elle se releva, je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle était heureuse pour moi, malgré les quelques larmes qu'elle laissa perler sur ses joues. Elle s'éloigna lentement de moi et prit Dimitri dans ses bras.

-Il est temps pour nous de partir.

Puis, comme d'un commun accord, les corps des 9 Gardiens s'illuminèrent et, l'un après l'autre, ils disparurent. D'abord Océane et Naël, qui se tenaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, puis Marion qui semblait distraite par un coin d'ombre alentour, peut-être pensant qu'Ombro aurait pu être sauvé, puis Ava et Flora, collaient l'une à l'autre elles aussi. Puis vint le tour de Léo, qui nous fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Jonas quant à lui baissa la tête respectueusement. Dimitri et Lumina étaient donc les derniers.

-Alexia !

Je regardai Lumina qui détacha un instant sa tête de l'épaule de Dimitri.

-Tu sais, nous voulons avoir un autre enfant avec Dimitri. Lorsque ça arrivera, je te le ferais savoir.

-Quoi ? Mais comment ?!

Je vis Lumina me sourire une dernière fois avant que son visage s'efface avec Dimitri.

Le silence s'instaura encore quelques instants avant que je sente une main sur chacune de mes épaules et entende mon nom prononcer par deux voix différentes. Me retournant, je vis Mike à ma gauche et Virgile à ma droite. Ils se jetaient un regard chargé d'électricité l'un à l'autre.

-Arrête de m'imiter ! lâcha Virgile les dents serrées.

-Mon pauvre, je crois que tu délires !  
-Moi je délire ?! Qui a essayé de nous tuer pour obtenir le pouvoir d'Atlantis ? MOI PEUT-ÊTRE ???!!!

Et s'en suivit une dispute où Josye essaya d'éloigner Mike de Virgile et Emilie d'éloigner Virgile de Mike. En regardant, je vis pour la première fois Seb et Julien en parfaite synchronisation : ils soupirèrent en même temps et posèrent leur coude sur leur main. De son côté, Mai semblait assez dépassée par la situation et Guillaume et Emma agités les bras en répétant que la violence ne résoudrait pas leur problème. Devant cette scène, je me mis à rire, ce qui surpris tout le monde et stoppa la dispute. Et voyant la stupeur de mes 9 amis, je lâcha :

-Je suis bien contente d'être encore avec vous !

_**Un an plus tard…**_

-Une heure de perm' juste parce qu'on a Vie de Classe cette aprèm ! Elle exagère la prof quand même ! lâcha une de mes camarades.

-Ouais, ouais, mais bon, tu vas pas sécher quand même, hein ?

-Non mais ça va pas ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes !

-Inutile de te fâcher…

Je sortis du lycée avec 4 de mes nouvelles camarades de classe. Un groupe de filles très sympa qui m'accepta presque immédiatement en début d'année. Nous avons la chance d'avoir une sorte de petit salon de thé près du lycée, nous nous dirigeons donc vers cet endroit où attendent d'être commandé un bon chocolat chaud ou un thé camomille. Une fois toutes installées et les commandes passées, on commença à papoter, mais le fil de la conversation m'échappa vite. Il s'agissait de l'attitude du petit ami d'une de mes amies, et étant encore célibataire, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de donner mon point de vue sur la question, dotant que je ne connaissais pas le garçon.

Je sortis donc de mon sac mon bloc note et regarda les dessins publiés par Josyanne, que j'avais pris la peine d'imprimer pour pouvoir les regarder à tout instant. En les feuilletant, je remarqua un de mes propres dessins. Certainement le plus beau que j'ai jamais fait. Il s'agissait de Lumina et Dimitri, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Waw ! Mais qu'ils sont mignons ces deux-là ! C'est qui ?

-Heu… deux personnes que je connais…

-Tu les as bien dessiné en tout cas…

-Et voilà pour ses jeunes filles ! dit la serveuse en nous apportant nos commandes.

Et juste à l'instant où nous remerciâmes la serveuse, un bruit de « bip bip bip » s'échappa de mon sac. Je m'empressa de prendre l'objet qui émettait le bruit, objet qui se trouvait être mon D-Energy.

Mes amies crurent que je prenais mon portable et, pour ne pas avoir à expliquer l'utilité de l'objet, je sortis dans la rue un instant. Je regarda alors mon D-Energy, qui était sur la fonction :

-Messagerie ? Y'a une fonction messagerie sur cet engin ?!

Aussi surprise que joyeuse, j'ouvris le message pour y lire :

_Félicitation ma chérie ! Tu es la grande sœur d'un petit garçon brun aux yeux clairs._

À la lecture du message, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et, dans un réflexe naturel, je regarda fixement devant moi, encore surprise par la nouvelle. Il me sembla alors que, dans un rayon de lumière se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, portant une robe blanche et un enfant d'à peine quelques jours dans les bras. Je suis certaine qu'elle me souriait.

-Alexia, ton cacao chaud est en train de refroidir, me rappela une de mes amies sortit pour me prévenir.

Lorsque je regarda à nouveau en direction de la femme, elle avait disparu. Malgré tout, je souriais de toutes mes dents et, sans vraiment rendre compte, je sauta sur place en hurlant :

-JE SUIS GRANDE SŒUR ! JE SUIS GRANDE SŒUR !

Je sais qu'à cet instant, mon amie se demandait si j'étais cinglée ou juste folle de joie, mais je m'en fichais, parce que Lumina m'avait prévenue, comme promis, et que je sentais au fond de moi que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je verrais un jour ce petit frère qu'il me tardait déjà de serrer dans mes bras.

* * *

FIN! Enfin, fin de ce oneshot! Parce que, si j'ai assez d'idées, je vais peut-être me lancer dans une fic à chapitres multiples. Mais ça ne va pas être pour tout de suite en tout cas... Et ouais, c'est la rentrée demain... 

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
